Moving Foward With or Without You
by ILUVGREYS-101
Summary: What if Mark found Lexie on the bathroom floor? Can they recover or will Mark move on with Teddy and will Lexie find the strength to move on alone?Can they move foward togather. Mark/Lexie
1. Chapter 1

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 1

A/N- Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!

Lexie sat on the cold, lonely bathroom floor. Meredith got paged after about five minutes of trying to console Lexie, now she sat all alone. She sobbed and she hit the wall and then she heard a voice, that sounded like Mark.

"Anyone in here?" he yelled but before Lexie had the chance to respond he barged through the ladies room door.

"Lexie" Mark said shockingly as Lexie looked up tears still streaming down her face. 'I was just looking for my patient, it seems she's ran off." Mark said

"I'm sorry, I was just um… well I don't exactly know what I was doing." Lexie said standing up and wiping her face.

"Lexie, I just want you to know that you're an amazing girl and a excellent woman." Mark said taking her hand and turning toward the door and locking it. It took Lexie about 2 minutes before she could hear anything but the mechanisms click in the doors lock

"Mark, I.." Lexie didn't finish because Mark was kissing her hard on the lips and then she was up against the bathroom wall and his hands slowly ran through her blonde hair. They made love there in the ladies room.

TBA…….. Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 2

A/N- This chapter will be much longer!!

Mark crossed the line in the restroom. He crossed the line that made him and Lexie separate. He crossed the line and he knew it. At work the next day was awkward, she was on his service.

", I've been assigned to your service today" Lexie said hanging her head.

"Dr. Grey, I need post ops in room 2234,2235,2236,2237,2145,2147,2234,2735 done by lunch time. A coffee, my dry-cleaning picked up and a sandwich. Go." Mark ordered knowing he couldn't look at her all day. Lexie on the other hand felt like she had been stabbed in the chest, Mark always allowed her to help on his cases. I guess she would have to face the fact they were over.

In the cafeteria Mark saw Teddy eating with Callie and Arizona. When he walked up he could see something was wrong by the look on Teddy's face.

"Dr. Altman may I speak with you?" Mark said flashing one of his sexy smiles but she didn't return the favor. They entered the supply closet Mark led them to and she stood and crossed her arms.

"Dr. Sloan, can I help you?" she asked

"What's wrong, I don't understand. Just before lunch we were going to dinner tonight and now your crossing your arms and calling me Dr. Sloan." Mark said

"I know. About you and Lexie, one of the nurses saw you all come out of the ladies room right after we decided on dinner plans. I don't want a cheater, Mark. Please tell me, if your in love with Lexie go make things right and be with her because I refuse to be the rebound girl, Mark. I can't." Teddy said

"Teddy, let's get serious. You're in love with Owen and your so jealous of Yang you can't even teach her." Mark said

"That was uncalled for. I just want to know if I am the rebound girl for whatever you and Lexie have going on." Teddy said

"I'm in love with her, I have never felt the way I feel when I am with her." Mark said

"Then fight for her before it's to late. We only live once." She said kissing his cheek and going to open the door.

"Hey Teddy, I'm sorry." Mark said smiling an then walking out of the door just as Lexie walked up and stopped when she saw Mark and Teddy walking out of the supply closet smiling but when he saw Lexie that smile quickly faded.

"Lexie, it's not what you think." Mark said

"Unbelievable" she said storming away.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 3

A/N- OH MY GOSH!!!!! Mark and Teddy!! Seriously, Seriously!! I couldn't even watch it!!!! AHHHH They are screwing up the whole show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lexie ran as fast as she could, she ignored Derek yelling at her telling her to walk, she ignored Meredith's screams, but most of all she ignored Mark who seemed to be running behind her. She ran straight for the Ladies Room where she new Mark couldn't follow her but surprisingly he barged right in.

"Mark, can you read the sign that says 'Ladies'?" Lexie said pointing

"Yes, but I don't care because I want you to know that nothing happened between me and Teddy." Mark said

"Please, I'm not dumb." Lexie said

"Lexie, dammit, why don't you believe me?" Mark said loudly

"Because I have no reason to Mark. We are broken up, you can do what, you want you can move on." Lexie said waving her hands in the air.

"That's the problem Lexie, I can't move on because I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Mark said smiling

"I don't understand, you want me and then you don't Mark. Then the supply closet with Teddy and I just don't think I could stand it if you cheated on me. I love you, I'm in love with you but you have to forgive me for what I did with Alex, because I have forgave you with Addison." Lexie said tears running down her face.

"Oh Lexie, baby I'm so sorry. Shh" Mark said pulling her in his arms.

"Mark, would you kiss me, I have forgotten what it's like." Lexie said and then he pulled her in for an earth shattering kiss.

"Are you ready to move on?" Mark asked

"Only if it's with you" Lexie said smiling and kissing him more.

End!! Review!!


End file.
